Beyblade - Episode 01
is the first episode of Beyblade: 2000 and the first episode of the Original Series overall. It first aired on January 8, 2001 in Japan and on July 6, 2002 as a one-hour special with Day of the Dragoon in the United States. Plot Tyson Granger, a twelve-year-old, is in the middle of a kendo training session with his grandfather, whom he calls Grandpa. As they are training, Tyson speaks with his grandfather about the possibility of leaving the session in order to exchange other interests but the latter rejects this offer, citing the mythical beast of the Dragoon to be embodied into a sword for Tyson's upcoming birthday. Ignoring this, Tyson manages to distract Grandpa by quickly escaping into his bedroom, where he changes from his kendo attire to his usual outfit. Now equipped with his own Beyblade, Tyson dashed on to his soon-to-be battle, much to Grandpa's dismay. As Tyson runs along the sidewalk, he is sidetracked when he bumps into Billy, another Beyblader with his two friends. Although Tyson apologizes and attempts to leave them, Billy reminds Tyson that they made a deal to have a Beybattle earlier, something that Tyson forgot. Although he exclaims at how he is proving to be late for his Beybattle, Billy brings Tyson against his will to complete their promise of a battle. Billy and his friends bring Tyson to a Beystadium and lets go of his grip on Tyson. Now left with no choice but to complete his opponent's request, Tyson loads his Beyblade, Dragoon Grip Attacker onto his Launcher and with the sound of "Let it Rip!", launches his Blade into the center of the Stadium as it clashes with Billy's Blade. As the two Blades battle each other in close combat, one of Billy's friends explains to the other about the objective of Beyblade. Stating that the Bladers' goals are to launch their Blade in an effort to defeat the other. When a Blade is launched out of the Stadium by a knock-out, they immediately lose with their opponent declared as the winner, as they watch in awe at the Beybattle. Not too long, Tyson manages to command his Bey to uppercut Billy's which causes it to fly out of the Beystadium and land right into Tyson's hands. Shocked and confused by his loss, Billy's Blade is returned by Tyson. Tyson reveals Billy that the key to Beyblading is not only about strength, but it is how "you perfect your strategy". Tyson reveals that he has had his Blade for quite a long time, and with enough time, effort, and training, has been able to perfect it to his best ability. Subsequently, Tyson bids his farewell to Billy and leaves off to the actual battle he was focused for. Meanwhile, Tyson's destination of the battle shows a rooftop with a gathering of Beybladers sitting on benches as an audience to await Tyson's arrival with the Beyblader known as Andrew. Although a couple of Andrew's friends are beginning to believe that Tyson will not show up, Andrew assures them that he will. Subsequently, a mysterious Beyblader enters the gathering of Beybladers, much to Andrew and the others' surprise. Demanding to know his name, the Beyblader introduces himself as Carlos. Being an esteemed member of the local Beyblade group known as the "Blade Sharks", their goal is to find and defeat random Beybladers across the neighborhood and steal their opponent's Blade if the Blade Sharks member wins. Andrew is not too sure about this claim, but that is until Carlos drops his large laundry sack to reveal a swarm of Beyblades that Carlos "collected". Now waiting for a chance to fight Andrew, Carlos demands a Beybattle to which the former accepts. Just as they are about to fight however, Tyson finally shows up to his would-be battle, only to see the scenario of Andrew fighting someone other than him. Confused and irritated, Tyson demands to know what is going on. Andrew tells Tyson that Carlos has come to steal everyone's Beys and is about to fight him in order to prevent Carlos' wrongdoing. Surprised by this, Tyson tells Carlos that he has the wrong impression of what Beyblades are meant to be. Beybladers are meant to take care of their Blades, even when they win or lose and fix them together; not just used as some sort of object that are to be taken against their will. After this, a person who was spectating the would-be match approaches Tyson and introduces himself as Kenny, also known as "The Chief", of which he is called so because he has a vast amount of knowledge of the sport of Beyblading. Kenny knows about Tyson, although Tyson did not know of him before. Kenny shows Tyson his laptop, the equipment that he uses to study Blades, even revealing that a Bit-Beast is trapped inside of his computer, by the name of "Dizzi", which alarms Tyson. Dizzi is amused to meet Tyson and even calls him "cute", which causes Tyson to blush. However, Carlos is amused by Tyson's speech and gives a maniacal laugh to bring Tyson a deal; especially due to Kenny's "stalling" of his match with Andrew. He states that the next day, at 3:00, they will exchange themselves a Beybattle. If Tyson wins, then Carlos will end his stealing of Blader's Beyblades; however if Carlos wins, he gets to steal Tyson's Beyblade whether Tyson prefers it or not. Tyson greatly agrees and promises to meet him on the next day as Carlos leaves with another maniacal laugh. Later on, Kenny shows Tyson, Andrew and some other Beybladers on what would have happened, had Andrew and Carlos' Beybattle gone through. After distinguishing whose Blade was whose, Dizzi shows that Carlos would have defeated Andrew's Blade, regardless. Citing its weight as a major point, Tyson expands this when he reasons that a heavier metal alloy or Weight Disk on the Blade would give it better stability to defeat the opponent. Dizzi congratulates Tyson as he stated that and Kenny tells Tyson that if he is to defeat Carlos, he must reconstruct his Beyblade to match the skill that Carlos has. Eager to do so, Tyson calls for an agreement to end the Blade Sharks' goal once and for all, while the others are not as eager as Tyson. Tyson quickly dismisses this and dashes back to Grandpa's dojo to follow up on Kenny's advice. As the day turns to dusk, Tyson quickly eats the dinner that has been served to him whilst eating at the dinner table with Grandpa. He simultaneously remembers Kenny's advice to make his Beyblade "four times faster" to defeat Carlos. While Grandpa is not so satisfied with Tyson's thoughts, commanding him to eat more, Tyson gains an epiphany and quickly leaves the dinner table to retreat upstairs to his bedroom. Changing into his Beyblade attire, Tyson believes that if he makes the ripcord of his Launcher twice as long, that would give it even more power to defeat Carlos. As he does so however, Tyson discovers that it only makes the Blade spin twice as fast; and yet not enough to defeat Carlos. Very irritated by this, Tyson looks outside his window and to his shock, finds an azure-hued dragon with a bright aura, flying into the clouds of the night sky. The dragon then appears to be heading towards Tyson, which frightens Tyson and causes him to collapse, addressing it as the Dragoon. After getting up, Tyson finds Dragoon burst through the windows once again and it gives Tyson an idea. He steps outside for some Beyblade training but finds it difficult when he is thrown back in a collision. Stepping up to do it again, he jumps high in the air to "Let it Rip!" with as much power as he can. What he does not know, is that Grandpa is spectating Tyson's match and although he wished Tyson would be up to something else, is just satisfied to see his "little dude" committing to something that he takes and loves very seriously. The next day at noon, Andrew, Kenny and a couple of other people wait for Tyson's arrival with the Blade Shark, Carlos, who is also there. Tyson finally arrives to complete the promise of his Beybattle, ready to take Carlos on in combat. While amused by this, Carlos takes his stance and loads his Blade but finds Tyson wielding a longer Ripcord than before; and lets Tyson know that he is not the first to have tried that, nor to make him think that he will win. Ignoring this, Tyson takes some distance away from the Stadium to form part of his strategy. This also amuses Carlos, who believes that Tyson is thinking up a strategy that will ultimately end up in the latter's own loss. Kenny and Dizzi still put their trust in Tyson when the sound of "Let it Rip!" commences. As Carlos furiously launches his Beyblade, Tyson immediately uses his distance to sprint at the Beystadium then hop forth and launch his Blade from the high distance. When the Blade successfully lands in the Beystadium, everyone is surprised to see that due to Tyson's running strategy, it has gifted his Blade with an incredible boost of speed to ride at amazing speeds around the Stadium. Carlos attempts to make his Blade stay at the center of the Stadium, not wanting to lose; even with Tyson's surprising aptitude. Despite this, Tyson gives it his all when he uses all the power he has to have his Blade clash with Carlos' that essentially ricochets Carlos' Blade out of the Beystadium for good; marking Tyson as the winner and Carlos as the loser. Everyone who has been spectating it are cheerful and rejoice at Tyson's victory, with Kenny, Dizzi and Andrew the most happy. Despite the happiness of everyone around him, Carlos does not hesitate to grab his Blade and place it inside the sack of stolen Beyblades that he contains, attempting to retreat. Tyson, however, does not fail to miss this and commands him to commit to his part of the bargain. What he does not know however, is how Carlos is shivering in distraught and fear when he finds a mysterious person who has their eyes aimed at Carlos. Very saddened and invoked with much fear, a couple Blades fall out of his sack to the ground, of which the person comes to approach Carlos. Disgusted and disappointed by Carlos' sudden loss, he tells him that he is an insult to the Blade Sharks, the Beyblade team that has never lost a battle until now. While Carlos attempts to reason and apologize, Kai Hiwatari rejects it when he slaps Carlos across the face, causing Carlos to collapse onto the ground with the sack of Beys being dropped. Very alarmed by this, Tyson demands to ask the person why he did that and who he is. This person however, revealing his name to be Kai Hiwatari, states that Carlos has brought shame to the Blade Sharks' reputation and what had to be done, had to. As he turns himself to leave, Tyson yells at Kai for a Beybattle between them, to avenge Carlos and show Kai what he had done. Amused, Kai accepts Tyson's challenge and plans to use his Blade, Dranzer S in fight. They both ready their Beyblader gear and with the sound of "3... 2... 1... Let it Rip!", Tyson and Kai launch their Beyblades into the Beystadium. Major Events *Tyson Granger, the main protagonist of Beyblade first appears. *Tyson has his first on-screen Beybattle and victory with Billy. *Tyson meets "The Chief", Kenny; an expert on the sport of Beyblade. *Tyson's battle against Andrew is cancelled because Carlos, a member of the Blade Sharks, took Andrew's Blade after defeating him. *Tyson challenges Carlos in a battle to reclaim the Blades Carlos stole. *Tyson upgrades his Beyblade to match Carlos' and defeats him. *Tyson and Kenny encounter Kai Hiwatari, leader of the Blade Sharks who punishes Carlos for losing. **Tyson challenges Kai because of this and begins his first battle with him. Characters *Tyson Granger (debut) *Ryu Granger (debut) *Billy (debut) *Andrew (debut) *Kenny (debut) *Carlos (debut) *Dizzi (debut) *Blade Sharks (debut) *Kai Hiwatari (debut) Beyblades *Dragoon Grip Attacker (Tyson's, debut) *Star Stinger (Billy's, debut) *Knight Dranzer (Andrew's) *Kid Dragoon (Carlos', debut) *Dranzer S (Kai's, debut) *Multiple Sparkling Attacker Featured Beybattles New *Tyson Granger (Dragoon Grip Attacker) vs. Billy (Star Stinger) = Tyson and Dragoon Grip Attacker. *Carlos (Kid Dragoon) vs. Andrew (Knight Dranzer) = Carlos and Kid Dragoon. *Tyson Granger (Dragoon Grip Attacker) vs. Carlos (Kid Dragoon) = Tyson and Dragoon Grip Attacker. *Tyson Granger (Dragoon Grip Attacker) vs. Kai Hiwatari (Dranzer S) = Continued in the next episode. Quotes *Tyson "The name is... Kai. I'm the leader of the Blade Sharks, kid." - Kai, introducing himself to Tyson. *'Tyson:' You're going down, Kai! Kai: Go ahead and try, Tyson! Gallery See here for a complete gallery of Episode 01. Differences Between Dubs *In the Japanese version, after Tyson abandons his lesson at the start, there's a segment that was cut from the English dub, where his grandfather reveals that Tyson lost his mother when he was very little and that his father and brother are archeologists who travel the world, concluding that he seems to have raised him the most and a bit too energetic. *After Tyson bumps into Billy, Tyson asks him something that is regarded as silly. In the Japanese version, Tyson asked Billy if he was asking him out, and then told him to let him go. In the English dub, Tyson proposed a group hug, and a second time, saying that the world would be a better place if they were to get along. In the Portuguese dub, Tyson proposed that they should all make peace with each other, and then asked him if he didn't like the idea, also saying that the world would be a better place. *In the Japanese version, when Tyson meets Carlos, Tyson says that a Beyblade is like a friend, while Carlos laughs and states that they are just tools, which doesn't happen in the English dub, where Carlos laughs and then was made to say, about himself, that he probably just has a nervous laugh that he uses to hide his insecurities. *In the Japanese version, Tyson is revealed as Takao Kinomiya, but only as Tyson in the English version. *Dizzi, a Bit-Beast trapped inside of a computer introduced on this episode of the English dub, doesn't exist in the original Japanese version. Kenny discourses more in its place. Dizzi provides Beyblade battle information and jokes in a manner similar to AJ Topper and Brad Best, who provide color commentary for tournament battles and are two other characters also made up by the English dub. *In the Japanese version, when Tyson is eating at the table with his grandfather, there is a brief scene cut from the English dub where Tyson sees the fish that his grandfather is holding on sticks multiply to four fishes in line, which then sparkles him the idea to lengthen his ripcord, shown on both versions. *Similarly to the above cut, in the Japanese version, Tyson's vision of the dragon is what makes him understand and gives him the hint that he needs to run and jump to increase his speed, while in the English version, Tyson concludes instead that the dragon was a cool sight. *Grandpa observes Tyson training at night, and in the English dub, says that he is whacky, but in the original Japanese version, says that he obtained the eyes of a samurai. *In the Japanese version, Kenny says "According to the data that I collected, Takao's Tyson's true strength comes from his fighting spirit and his passion for Beyblade. These qualities should make him unbeatable." In the English dub, Dizzy says that Tyson remains undefeated and that Carlos never lost either, and Kenny adds that "if you factor in the stability of Carlos' Beyblade, which gives him the advantage, the bottom line is Tyson is going to go down like the Titanic." *In the Japanese version, Tyson explains the bruises on his face, but in the English dub, he brags about himself. *In the Japanese version, Kai says that he is a member of the Blade Sharks, and Kenny then added that he was the leader, while in the English dub, Kai was made to say himself that he is the leader. *Only in the English dub does Kenny say that the Blade Sharks are the toughest around and that they have never lost. *In the Japanese version, Tyson notices that Kai's Beyblade with Dranzer shined, while on the English dub, Tyson thinks instead that he has "never seen such a wicked Blade." *In the Japanese version, at the end of the episode, Tyson is heard thinking "I'll win this one! No matter what opponent he turns out to be!" In the English dub, voices are heard thinking "You're going down, Kai!" and "Go ahead and try, Tyson." This requires Kai to know Tyson's name, which he may have not known, as well as it requires him to know of Tyson's though to be able to reply. *The Japanese version has a segment at the end about the upcoming episodes. Category:Episodes Category:Original Series